Dawn Squad
Dawn Squad, referred to simply as Dawn by squad members, other squads and the CIC. It is a COG infantry squad which was reformed before the Lightmass Offensive after suffering heavy casualties against the Locust scouting Timgad Valley. Now the Squad is comprised mainly of new recruits to bolster numbers. Dawn Squad was headed by veteran gear Sgt. Briggs - a no-nonsense man with a spotless record. Following Dean and Max Quisling's appointment to Dawn, as well as Gary Henderson's hardening, the squad began to be known by a new name - "Spearhead" - because they were usually on the front-lines, spear-heading the attack regardless of the severity of the mission in question. As long as Locust were the target you could be assured Dawn Squad would be among the action at the front. Squad History Operation: Midnight During the final stages of the operation, COG forces dispatched four King Raven gunships to save Midnight Squad from attacking Locust forces. Dawn Squad with Gary in tow were a part of the rescue operation aboard KR-72, which, along with the three accompanying gunships, opened fire on the Locust forces below. The attack spared none save Gen. RAAM who was fit to escape. Before the Locust were quelled, however, KR-72 came under light gunfire which injured Gary's right shoulder, resulting in concussion when he fell backwards from the side-mounted Chain Gun he had been operating. He only avoided falling to his death because of the quick action of squad-mate Wilfred, who grasped his ankle and held him in place long enough for fellow squad-mate Bridgett to secure him to the seat beside her. With Midnight Squad evacuated and the operation a success, Gary and Dawn returned to Jacinto were Gary was taken to Jacinto Med so his injuries could be treated. The medical officer in charge of his case was Anne, who argued quite profusely with her patient due to Gary's inappropriate questions and general behavior. Regardless, the two warmed to one another and became friendly, though their arguments still persisted much to their collective joy. Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Under orders from COG High Command, Sgt. Briggs led Dawn Squad through Timgad Valley to determine locust presence as well as the sites suitability for the proposed Lightmass Offensive that followed. Dawn, along with other squads, inspected the sinkhole that was to be the delivery point for the Lightmass Bomb to be used as part of the future attack. On the way back to their King Raven for evacuation, however, Dawn were attacked by Locust forces and suffered heavy casualties. Only Briggs and Gary Henderson - a greenhorn - made it out alive. The dead squad members were replaced by rookie brothers Dean Quisling, Max Quisling and mechanic Joceline Smalling - all of whom were childhood friends of Gary's. Mission to Galangi :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 2 - Mission to Galangi. Deploying the Lightmass Bomb :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 3 - Deploying the Lightmass Bomb. Post-Lightmass Bombing Journey to Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 1 - Journey to Jilane. Escaping Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 4 - Escaping Jilane. Defending Jacinto :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 5 - Defending Jacinto. Operation: Hollow Storm Break from Action :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 2 - Break from Action. Guarding Pomeroy Depot :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 6 - Guarding Pomeroy Depot. Assault on Landown Begins :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 7 - Assault on Landown Begins. Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 8 - Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand. Lambent Invasion Members Current Sgt. Briggs A no nonsense veteran gear who has led Dawn Squad since its early formation shortly after E-day. A by-the-book man with a spotless record, Briggs is notoriously hard on new recruits and expects his orders to be followed to the letter. Lost his entire family on E-day with the exception of his aging mother and younger sister. His mother later died of illness, the trauma leaving his sister a mute. Cpl. Gary Henderson Dawn Squad's weapon specialist and most experienced Gear next to Sgt. Briggs who survived the scouting of Timgad Valley and became all the harder for it. Fun-loving and a well-known goof, Gary, or Gray as some call him, takes life in his stride as he saves up money for his older sister and her son. Pvt. Dean Quisling Youngest of the four Quisling brothers and up-and-coming young gear. Dean's been a member of Dawn Squad since his first foray into combat, serving as Briggs' second due to his level-head and good attitude. He commonly acts as the teams spotter and, on occasion, their point-man. Pvt. Max Quisling One of the four Quisling brothers and renowned sniper, despite his young age. He serves as Dawn Squads sniper and support. He's been a member of Dawn Squad since his foray into combat, were he killed a Locust drone single-handedly in close-quarters combat unarmed. Pvt. Joceline Smalling Dawn Squad's mechanic and medical officer as well as only current female member. Joceline, or Jackie as she's better known, is a boisterous young woman and a lively addition to the Squad on a whole. Her acts are just as crazy as Max's. Pvt. Anne A temporary member assigned to Dawn Squad when her members are faced with a mission of greater danger than what's considered usual. Anne serves as a dedicated front-line medic whose skills and quick action under pressure serve as a major addition to the team. Former Members *Bridgett McMillan (MIA, presumed deceased) - Went Missing at Timgad Valley. *John Hastings (Deceased, KIA) - Killed at Timgad Valley. *Malcolm (Deceased, KIA) - Killed at Timgad Valley. *Wilfred (MIA, presumed deceased) - Went Missing at Timgad Valley. Roles *Leader - Sgt. Briggs. *Second-in-Command - Pvt. Dean Quisling. *Sniper - Pvt. Max Quisling. *Weapon Specialist - Pvt. Gary Henderson. *Mechanic & Medic - Pvt. Joceline Smalling. Trivia